The New Revolution
by gooooooooooooooooooooone
Summary: Strange new senshi suddenly appear, bringing news of a darkness about to attack the earth. Join Tiffany, a Sailor Starlight-In-Training, and the new senshi as they try to fight this darkness, sort out their fickle hearts, and get their homework done!
1. The New Student

Disclaimer: I do not own Taiki, Seiya, Yaten, Rini, Serena, Hotaru, or the name Kou. I do own Tiffany though and I suggest you ask if you want to use her. Hailey belongs to my friend Linnet and I have full permission to use her. Thank you!  
  
Author's Note: Heyos! Ok...my other SM fic didn't work out. So...I started a new one based on a true Role Play with my friend Laura. I promise, this will be much much MUCH better than my other SM fic. Yes, I know it has few SM characters in it..but it is still an SM fic! :p!  
  
Dedication: To all of those people whom I disappointed by not finishing my other SM fic. I am sorry. I promise this will be much better.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The New Revolution  
  
By: Tiffany Lynn  
  
Chapter One: The New Student  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Tiffany Kou sat straight up in bed, her strawberry blond hair sticking up in every which way.  
  
"KAMI-SAMA!!!! IT'S SEVEN THIRTY-FIVE!!!!!!!!!"  
  
She jumped out of bed and rushed around, combing her hair, brushing her teeth, and getting dressed. She grabbed her backpack and ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
  
"TAIK-SAN!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP!?!" she yelled, grabbing a piece of toast and her lunch, her ocean blue eyes wild with panic and fury.  
  
"I did Tiff-chan," Taiki Kou's cool reply was from behind his morning newspaper, "I told you three times it was time to get up." He looked over the top of his newspaper.  
  
"You know, Taiki, she's just like Serena." Seiya Kou said, grinning at Tiff. "Always late, pigging out, and everything else. Not to mention a major klutz."  
  
Tiff shot a glare at Seiya and gave a hard yank on his black ponytail.  
  
"Shut up, baka!" She yelled as she glanced at her watch. "Eeek! Now I'm really going to be late! Ja ne, you guys!"  
  
She ran to the door, slipping on her shoes and bit her toast as she ran out the door, nearly knocking down Yaten as she ran down the sidewalk.  
  
"Gack! Watch where you're going, Tiff!" Yaten yelled, green eyes flaring.  
  
"Gomen, Yaten-san! I'm late!" She yelled back as she ran as fast as she could down the street.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Tiffany got there just as the bell rang, signaling it was time for homeroom. She walked down the hall at a quick pace and ducked into her class. She sat behind Rini Tsukino and Hotaru Tomoe. Both were her very best friends. They were great friends and always willing to help her with thing she didn't undestand. All three were Sailor Senshi. Hotaru was Sailor Saturn, Rini was Sailor Chibi Moon, and Tiffany was one of the Sailors Starlights...er...Sailor Starlight-In-Training. She was Sailor Stardust.  
  
"Good morning, Tiff-chan." Hotaru said, smiling brightly. "I'm guessing Taiki didn't wake you up?" Hotaru's eyes shined in a joking way. Rini and her knew that Tiffany wasn't a morning person.  
  
"Ha ha," Tiffany said, smiling back, "I know that game by now, my friend." She grinned at Hotaru, happy to see her friend was feeling better than the day before when she had gone home after passing out in P.E.  
  
Rini turned in her seat and smirked at Tiff. "You're just like Serena, y'know." Rini said.  
  
But, as she opened her mouth to continue, Hotaru cut in.  
  
"We're supposed to get a new student today." She said quietly, completely changing the subject. "It's supposed to be a girl..or at least that's what the rumors say."  
  
"Hmmm..I hope she's not like Mia Yamachi. She's such a slu-" Rini was cut off by the teacher stepping into the room.  
  
"Class! May I have your attention please?" Mr. Kirichi said loudly, "This is Hailey Garnet. She will be joining our class."  
  
Rini, Hotaru, and Tiffany looked at the new girl. Her pitch black hair was in four long braids while two long purple strands framed her pale face. She looked around the room, her black eyes shining, and bowed.  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you all." Hailey said, smiling a bit.  
  
Mr. Kirichi looked down at Hailey. "You may take the empty seat behind Miss Kou, Miss Garnet." He said quietly and pointed to Tiffany, who blinked in surprise.  
  
Hailey bowed quietly to Mr. Kirichi and took her seat behind Tiffany in silence. Hotaru, Rini, and Tiffany turned to look at her.  
  
"If there's anything you need, Hailey, just ask us." Hotaru said to her, smiling. "By the way, I'm Hotaru Tomoe."  
  
"I'm Tiffany Kou and that's Rini Tsukino." Tiffany introduced herself and Rini, who waved a bit.  
  
"Don't be afraid to ask us for anything, Hailey." Rini said and turned to the face the teacher.  
  
Hailey just simply nodded as the other two girls faced the teacher as the class began. 


	2. The Guardian

Disclaimer: The original ailor Moon characters are not mine. Neither are some of the made up ones, whom belong to my friend Laura.  
  
Author's Note: Yes, I know my first chapter was short. But I promise this one will be a bit longer. They'll be a few new characters in this one, just to warn you ahead of time.  
  
Dedication: To Linnet, the person who inspired me to write this fic. ^.^V  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A New Revolution  
  
Chapter 2: The Guardian  
  
By: Tiffany-Lynn  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRING!!!  
  
"Finally! I thought lunch would never come!" Tiffany said as she walked out of P.E., hopping a bit as she tried to put her shoe on correctly. Hotaru sighed and stopped to steady her friend before she fell over.  
  
"Did you see Hailey climb up that rope, Tiff?" Hotaru asked, lowering her voice a bit. "She climbed up like it was nothing. I've never seen anyone climb it like that. It was amazing."  
  
Tiff nodded quietly as she put her shoe on. Hailey had climbed the rope that hung down from the cieling in P.E. as if she was a cat. She climbed it in 35.8 seconds; which was a school record!  
  
She thought back to what Rini had said as they had walked out of homeroom earlier that morning: "I sense something odd about the new girl. We should definately keep an eye on her."  
  
Tiffany snapped out of her thoughts. "C'mon," she said as she dragged Hotaru to their lockers, which were side by side, "Let's get our lunches and meet Rini in the usual spot." Hotaru nodded and quickly did her locker combo, opened it, and grabbed her lunch.  
  
"I'll see you there, Tiff!" Hotaru called back as she hurried outside into the warm September air.  
  
"Okay!" Tiffany called back, waving. She started to do her locker combo when she saw Hailey walking down the hall towards her locker. Tiff opened her locker and then looked at Hailey. "Hey Hailey," She said, "Would you like to have lunch with Rini, Hotaru, and me?"  
  
Hailey just looked at her and shrugged. "Sure, I guess, if you guys don't mind."  
  
Tiffany smiled brightly. "We'd love to have you!" She said as she grabbed her lunch and slammed her locker closed then grabbed Hailey by the arm. "C'mon, I'll show you where we sit." She then gently pulled her outside, Hailey looking a bit on the dumbfounded side.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Once they were outside, Rini stood up under a large maple tree and waved them over. "Hey you two! Over here!" She called.  
  
Tiffany smiled and dragged Hailey over to them and plopped down next to Rini while Hailey sat down in a more diginified manner next to Hotaru, who smiled. Hailey smiled back a weak smile and opened her lunch bag, taking out its contents.  
  
"You should have seen Mia in Social Studies today, Tiff. She was strutting around like she was the queen of the world." Rini said, "But you should have seen that major ego of hers deflate when she got her Chapter Test back. She got a 55!!" Tiff started chuckling as she bit into her sandwich.  
  
"I'm guessing Taiki packed your lunch today, Tiff." Hotaru said quietly and chuckled when Tiff nodded.  
  
Tiff swallowed and looked at Hailey. "Where are you from, Hailey?"  
  
"I am from Northern Germany." She said quietly, picking at her food.  
  
Rini sighed. "Wow...I heard Germany is a very very nice country."  
  
Hailey nodded and said, "It is! It has beautiful--Huh?" She looked at the fence. Hailey then stood up and packed up her lunch. "I must go. I'll see you guys later!" With that said, she took off towards a girl with shoulder- length black hair. Two very long pieces of dark blue hair framed her face. Even from a distance, the three girls could see the girl's very bright blue eyes flash in anger.  
  
"Hang on, Nikki, I'm coming already!" Hailey shouted, running frantically to the girl.  
  
The girl, Nikki, and Hailey were obviously sisters. Even some one standing over twenty feet away could see that by the way they acted around each other. Nikki could be seen talking harshly to Hailey, then grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the school yard. Hotaru, Rini, and Tiffany watched until the two girls were out of sight.  
  
"I wonder what that was about..." Rini thought aloud. Her friends shrugged and returned to their meal only to be intterupted again when something large, orange and fluffy jumped from the tree above and landed in the middle of their circle.  
  
Rini blinked in shocked at the large orange tabby cat standing in the middle of them, staring intently at Tiffany. "What a weird cat." Rini stated quietly.  
  
The tabby lock it's gaze with Tiffany's, not even blinking. Tiffany stared back, partly in shock.  
  
"Well...if it isn't a Sailor Senshi. I didn't think that there would be any in this part of the galaxy." The cat said. It's, or his, voice was a light baritone, a small note of melody in it.  
  
Tiffany nearly fell backwards. "Wh-Who are you?!" She stammered, her face paling.  
  
The tabby cat grinned, obviously amused by Tiffany's reaction. "I am Sabre, class four guardian* of the United Order of Sailor Senshi*, which is also known as the U.O.S.S. I am the guardian to the Starbright Cadets*."  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
United Order of Sailor Senshi a.k.a. U.O.S.S.-  
  
The U.O.S.S. is the command center for all of the sailor senshi in the universe. One thousand years ago, Queen Serenity kept in touch with Lady Salenite. But after Beryl had attacked the Moon Kingdom and destroyed it, the contact between the Milky Way Senshi and the rest of the universe has still yet to be restored to this day.  
  
Classes of Guardians and Senshi-  
  
Senshi and Guardians are marked in classes. Three and below are the Trainees who are becoming senshi. While four through six are adept senshi and seven are the strongest. There is only one group of class seven senshi...and those are the Zodiac Senshi. We'll get more into them later.  
  
The Starbright Cadets are class four senshi and are training to be like the Zodiacs.  
  
The Guardians of the senshi have animals forms and human forms. As you know, Sabre is a class four Guardian. His animal form is, obviously, a large orange tabby cat, but, he also has a human form.  
  
You want me to tell you who his human form is? *grins and waggle finger in a Xelloss like manner* Not yet, my friends. You must wait.... 


	3. Discovered

Disclaimer: SM ain't mine and all charries belong to their respective owners! End of Story!  
  
Author's Note: Ha ha! I lengthened it! *sighs as Laura stops hitting her with her foam mace-sama* ^^() By the way, Laura...this counts as a new chapter! So I'm only *ONE* behind! Nyah-Nyah! :p! EEEEEEEP!! *runs as Laura starts chasing after her with her mace-sama*  
  
*pops back up before Laura whaps her with mace-sama* By the way....March 3rd is my b-day so you can't say Happy B-day if ya wanna! YIKES! *runs before she's killed by L-chan!*  
  
Dedication: Um....You know who you are?  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A New Revolution  
  
Chapter 3: Discovered  
  
By: Tiffany-Lynn  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tiffany, Rini, and Hotaru gaped at Sabre, all wondering the same thing. Where was this cat from? What's the United Order of Sailor Senshi about? How many other Senshi are there? Were there more guardians like Sabre, Luna, Artemis, and Diana? Did they have different forms?  
  
Their pondering was interrupted by the tabby cat standing before them. "Hmmm.." Sabre looked at Tiffany, his eyes narrowed, "so...you're a Sailor Senshi?"  
  
Tiff nearly fell over in shock as Sabre stared intently at her. She blinked over and over again, trying to figure out how this cat figured out her idenity. "Y-Yes...I am." She said shakily and her voice quiet, "I am a Sailor Senshi."  
  
Sabre looked at the pale faces of Rini and Hotaru. "As you two are, I presume?" He said, eyes glinting michieviously as Hotaru and Rini nodded in unison. "Hmm..I will need to meet with you three as soon as possible."  
  
"What? Why?" Rini said as the tabby cat jumped into the tree with the grace of his species. She blinked twice as the cat turned grinned like the one in *Alice in Wonderland*.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough." Was all he said and jumped over the fence. He landed on the top of a garbage can, jumped to the road, and took off into the woods.  
  
Hotaru blinked. "What a weird cat. I mean," she looked at Rini and Tiff, "He knew who we were. I know Luna and Artemis knew who the Inner Senshi were and stuff, but we've never even seen this...Sabre before."  
  
"I know," Rini said softly and her eyes narrowed, "It's suspicious if you ask me. I don't like it. I don't like one bit." She bit into her sandwich.  
  
"Well, to put it in Luna's words," Tiffany imitated Luna's voice except it was a little high pitched, " 'Be on guard, Scouts! We can't trust him!' " She smirked a bit when it drew laughter from her friends.  
  
"When he meets with us, should we go with him?" Rini said after the laughter died down. She looked to Hotaru, who shrugged and then they both looked at Tiff.  
  
"Hmm.." Tiff closed her eyes for a moment, thinking. There was a long silence between the three friends for a minute or so. "We should." Tiffany said, "But we will have to keep up our guard. You both have you transformation wands, don't you?" When they held them up she nodded. "Good. I have my communicator to the guys, so if we need help we can call them."  
  
"Is this a good idea, Tiff-chan?" Hotaru said, a questioning look on her face.  
  
The red head slowly nodded. "I think so. But," she murmered, "We must be careful."  
  
"Right." Her friends said in unison and nodded.  
  
They picked up their trays as the bell rang, signaling lunch was over. They stood and walked back into the school, discussing what class they had next. They never knew of the two shadowy figures on the school roof, watching them the whole time. 


	4. New Senshi?

Disclaimer: SM ain't mine. Certain characters are….certain characters aren't.  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry it took so long, you guys. I updated my computer from Windows ME to Windows 2000. Thank goodness I was smart enough to know how to a floppy disk and save my FF.net stories on it. ^^() Yes, when it comes to computers I'm that stupid.  
  
Dedication: To all of you who take the time to read the crap that I write and dare to call it fanfiction. ^^() Thank you.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A New Revolution  
  
Chapter 4: New Senshi?  
  
By: Tiffany-Lynn  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later that day, Tiffany, Rini, and Hotaru were walking home from school.  
  
"Taiki is going to kill me!" Tiff exclaimed, "I can't believe I got a seventy-two on my Algebra quiz!" She ran a hand through her hair and let out an exasperated sigh. There was soft laughter behind her and she turned to look at Rini. Her eyes narrowed and she frowned. "What are you laughing at, Rini?"  
  
Rini grinned as an embarrassed Hotaru lifted up her Algebra test. "Hotaru got a ninety-eight, Tiff. Hee hee!"  
  
Tiff opened her mouth to throw a nasty retort at Rini when a hissing whisper caught their attention.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
The girls looked where the whisper was coming from, their heads turning almost in unison.  
  
"Over here!" Sabre's head popped out, "C'mon! This way..." With that said, his head disappeared into the bushes.  
  
Rini pushed Tiffany forward. "You go first!" she said. She rolled her eyes when Tiff gave her a look mixed with confusion and anger. "You're the oldest, Tiff! You go first!"  
  
"Good grief," Tiffany rolled her eyes and glared at Rini, "I'm only older than Hotaru by six weeks." She shook her head and walked into the bushes.  
  
There was a long pathway ahead of them and Sabre was half way down it. "Are you slow pokes going to hurry up or do I have to wait until I'm two thousand years old?" He grinned like a Cheshire cat and took off down the path at a run.  
  
"H-Hey! Wait for us!!" Rini yelled and took off after Sabre, dragging Hotaru and Tiff along for the ride as well.  
  
"Rini!" Hotaru exclaimed in surprise, "Do we have to run?!" She panted as she tried to keep up with her best friend's pace, her face paling slightly.  
  
"How...will...we...find where the...darn....cat...is taking...us...if we...don't...keep up?" Rini panted, running at top speed, "We'll...lose 'im...if we...don't--GAH!!!!" Rini toppled forward as she tripped on a root. She grunted as Tiff fell on top of her with Hotaru not far behind.  
  
Tiff groaned, "Ow...Hotaru...GET OFFA MEEEE!" She slowly sat up as Hotaru climbed off of the pig pile. Tiff glared at Rini. "Watch where you put your feet, Rini!" She glared even more (if that's possible) at the pink-haired girl when she chuckled.  
  
"Sorry, Tiff-chan." She smiled a bit nervously as the older girl got off of her, "Geez....only Serena trips over things like that!" Rini stood up and dusted off her skirt.  
  
"Well," Hotaru said softly, a smile bright on her face, "The apple never falls far from the tree..." She chuckled softly when she was rewarded with a genuine scowl from Rini.  
  
Tiff laughed and took off at a fast pace after the tabby cat which had gained some ground between them and their destination, where ever that was. She looked back when she head the sound of running footsteps behind her and smiled when she saw Rini and Hotaru, who was looking more ill by the second, running behind her.  
  
Finally, after running for about two or three minutes, they caught up to Sabre. He was sitting on the other side of a chain link fence, his tail swishing in the dirt. "It's about time you guys caught up to me." He said with a grin, "I figured I'd be waiting here for a millennia."  
  
Hotaru panted heavily, trying to catch her breath. Her face was sheet white and a drop of sweat was running down her cheek. She glared at the cat, her violet eyes shooting daggers at him. "Well..." she said, "maybe you should have run beside us, Sabre."  
  
The cat shook his head. "Nah..." He said and stood, "Follow me. We're almost there."  
  
Sabre trotted off into the bushes.  
  
Rini glared at the barrier that stood in their way of following the cat. "You mean we have to climb that!?" she shouted angrily. Rini gaped as Tiff started climbing it without a problem, almost as if she wasn't tired at all. "Eh?!" Rini stared in disbelief.  
  
"Aren't you tired Tiff?" Hotaru had caught her breath but still looked pale. She watched as the 14 year old girl landed on the other side of the fence.  
  
"I'm as tired as all hell, Hotaru." Tiff said as she turned around to look at her friends. She looked at Rini. "Can you give Hotaru a hand climbing? I'll help her on this side."  
  
Rini pointed a little ways down the fence. "You didn't have to climb you know." She said and gestured to a large gap in the fence. She started laughing as a rather large sweatdrop appeared above Tiff's head.  
  
"Why didn't you say anything before, Rini!?" Tiffany snarled as her two friends carefully made their way through the hole. She clenched her fists in rage as the pink-haired girl made her way over to the red-head.  
  
"Because I love watching you make a fool out of yourself!" Rini said cheerfully. She started to giggle as Hotaru faltered in exasperation and Tiffany twitched repeatedly in rage. "Come on you two! We're gonna get left behind!" Rini said as she grabbed her friends by the arm and dragged them into the bushes after the tabby cat they were chasing.  
  
All three of them screeched to a halt upon seeing Sabre in a clearing with three girls in sailor senshi uniforms around him. Rini and Hotaru looked at Tiff in confusion. She just shrugged and looked at the three senshi.  
  
"Rose, Casey, and Jackie," Sabre announced loudly as the three looked at the group who had just arrived. "I'd like you to meet…err…what are your guys' names again?"  
  
Hotaru, Tiffany, and Rini faltered a bit. "My name is Rini, you baka cat." Rini growled at Sabre and glared.  
  
"I'm Hotaru." The black-haired girl said pleasantly.  
  
"Tiffany here, but you can just call me Tiff." She smiled at the scouts.  
  
The scout with the blond hair stepped forward. "Hi!" the girl said cheerfully, maybe a bit over enthusiastic, "I'm Jackie!! We're the Starbright Cadets!!!" 


End file.
